A Father
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: This is my first oneshot that I made about Cheng and Cortes mostly so R&R!


-1

**Author's Notes: I was really bored when I made this so hope you enjoy! This would be one of my first one shot so don't hate it please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyland or any of it's characters. **

---

Moon-light stretched across the floor of the tavern as it beamed down through the huge glass window. Empty and cold the tavern had a eerie air. Empty except for a small figure sitting at the end of the moon-lit bar.

The doors swung open as a dark shadow marched in irritation painted on his face, three other figure followed him with exhaustion.

The figure sitting at the bar stood up and turned to flick the lights on, but only to be stopped by a growl from the first shadow.

"Leave 'em off Cheng we don't want to be detected."

Cheng pulled his arm back quickly as if he thought if he dare turn it on his captain would bite his arm off.

"Yeah like it's going to make a difference the already know where we are." another figure retorted oblivious of his companions rolling eyes.

"Aye Mahad, but-"

"Cortes, Mahad has a point." the two were surprised to hear that from their companion who most the time thought Mahad a fool.

Mahad smirked and was about to make a 'cool' remark when the smallest of the four interrupted.

"Um guys you do remember that there are sphere right outside don't you?"

"Right Lena I'll continue." He shot a glare at Mahad and went on. "We have to evacuate Puerto Angel immediately." he revealed a large weapon the hung at his side. "Wayan and I will hold 'em off for you."

Lena let a gasp slip.

"But there are way to many for you! And we can't get all those people out by ourselves and especially not past the sphere."

"You have to try Lena." Cortes closed his eyes. "Bring 'em to the Saint Nazaire. Wayan an' I will be there shortly."

"Right." Dahlia nodded then gestured for Mahad and Lena to follow.

"Wait." Cortes called turning toward Cheng. "Cheng go with 'em."

Cheng stood up and stared at Cortes with care.

"Be careful Cortes."

Cortes nodded as Cheng and the other exited the tavern.

Cortes stood in silence as he took in his surroundings. Was this the last time he would see the others?

---

Cortes stood next to Wayan in the town square as they dodged oncoming shots.

"Kind of reminds you of the past don't it!" Wayan called out moving away from Cortes to dodge yet another shot.

Cortes fired his weapon at one of the brigs as it prepared to shoot. It crumbled to the ground as the energy hit it in the chest causing a huge whole to appear.

"Aye."

Diwan had disappeared in all the commotion of the fight so Cortes had no clear shot. No doubt she had gone looking for the others.

_Better be done soon._ he thought as another brig fell.

There had been at least twenty to start with. About ten remained. For some reason it was harder to hit them then usual.

_What if Cheng and the others were captured? What if they were already being taken away by Diwan?_

"Cortes watch out!" Wayan yell brought Cortes back just in time to jumped to his left avoiding his death.

Cortes turned toward Wayah and grinned.

"You think I'd leave so-"

Cortes was cut off as he was aware of a shot hurtling towards him. He swung his head around to see a brigs arm raised up twenty feet away. A bright light only ten feet from him.

"Cortes!" Wayan screamed shooting the brig down. "Move!"

Cortes felt his feet weigh him to the ground. He was frozen he couldn't move. Millions of thought raced though his mind. Memory and picture appeared of all his family. Mila, Marcus, Wayan. Everyone appeared.

A shooting pain surged through his body, the left side of his stomach stung so painfully he was on the verge of tears.

He staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground in a heart beat. Blurry eyed he made out the figure of Wayan dragging him away from the battle.

Wayan was like his brother and now this was the last time he'd see him.

"Cortes." the voice echoed through his ears like a faint song in the distant. A beautiful melody. Wayan's figure disappeared and a bright light surrounded him lifting him to his feet. The melody playing ever so sweetly.

---

Cheng saw it all as he stood in the door-way of a house that was to the side of the fight.

The other were evacuating the building when it happened. Cortes nearly missed be shot. Then when he was talking to Wayan. Cheng saw a brig fire.

Cheng had seen the fear in Cortes' eyes as he collampes feet away from Wayan.

Cheng fell to his knees as he watched his father-figure being held in Wayan's arms slowly slipping away.

He was aware of Lena pulling him up now as tears flowed down his face.

"No!" he bellowed pushing her away.

"Cheng!" Mahad yelled from behind them. "Go!"

Cheng was suddenly pushed forward into the square were shots were flying everywhere.

Lena grabbed his wrist and pulled him the opposite direction of the fight.

Cheng could see many scared people surrounding him as they scattered towards the docking bay.

"Cheng we have to keep going." Lena stuttered pushing him on. "we have to get to the Saint Nazaire.

"Cortes." Cheng gasped as if he could breath. "He's…"

"I know." she sniffled stepping onto the platform of the docking bay.

---

Cheng sat on the floor of the bridge staring at the floor. The cold hard floor. Lena had left him there with a couple of other people from Puerto Angel.

The civilians were safe now aboard the Saint Nazaire.

Cheng pulled himself up and made his way out the bridge door.

Cheng gasped.

Wayan was standing outside the bridge carrying Cortes with Mahad.

"Cheng." Wayan fought back tears. "I'm sorry."

Cheng leaned up against the door as they carried his captain away.

---

Cheng leaned over the rail of the Saint Nazaire and threw up. Wiping his mouth he looked over at Puerto Angel. Mahad Dahlia and Lena had defeated the remaining brigs. Diwan was never found.

They assumed that she'd called for help. Backup could arrive at any moment and they needed to leave.

Mahad's hand appeared on Cheng's shoulder moments later.

"What are we going to do?" Cheng questioned closing his eyes as cool breeze ruffled his hair.

"I don't know."

Cheng's tears flowed down his face as dawn started to approach. A friend was lost and yet a captain. Cortes was more then a captain. He was a father.

---

**Well hope you liked it. Like I said I was bored and really tired when I made it so give me credit ok? I didn't really know where everything was in Puerto Angel but I did my best. If you didn't like it then that's ok.**

**Please review! **


End file.
